Ronald McDonald
Ronald Mcdonald is one of the main characters and anti-hero of RackaRacka. He is prominently seen in RackaRacka's videos, doing violent acts. Biography Ronald is seen as a psychotic, murderous, and violent clown who hates other restaurants other than McDonald's (As he was seen as the manager in Attacked by the McDonald's Manager!) He is seen to engage in incidents that are either from threatening to murder. Even though Ronald is evil, he has friends as seen in Ronald McDonald Tastes Burger King, Ronald McDonald Hits the GYM!, and Ronald McDonald's EXTREME NEKNOMINATE!!. Also, he has a sister, named Daisy McDonald. Appearance Ronald has face painting that has a red nose, white skin, red mouth, and black markings around the eyes (which all crumble up later in the videos). He wears a suit that has red and white striped sleeves, and yellow overalls. Ronald also wears red and white striped stockings, white gloves, and strangely enough, he does not wear any shoes. As shown in Ronald McDonald HATES FLAPPY BIRD!!!, his eye color can turn red when he is extremely angry. Victims Ronald has been seen murdering several victims in the videos. Here is a list of them. * In Ronald McDonald Chicken Store Massacre, Ronald fatally shot 3 employees, Danny Phillipou, and Cluckety The Chicken in a chicken resaurant. He also killed a customer at the end of the video. * Ronald decapitated a small bird in Ronald McDonald HATES FLAPPY BIRD!!!, being enraged that he lost so many times on Flappy Bird, thinking that the bird was flappy bird. * Ronald burnt the Pizza Delivery Guy to death by pouring gasoline on him and tossing away a lit cigarette in Ronald McDonald's Pizza Delivery Car Chase. * Ronald brutally murdered the Hamburglar by lunging at him to punch him repeatedly in the face, strangle him, and finally bashing his skull with a rock until his head started spewing out a lot of blood. * Ronald killed Hamburglar again in McDonalds Superhero Fight, by stabbing the Hamburglar numerous times with a knife, tricking him into thinking that Ronald has given up the fight. * Ronald killed The Burger King in Burger King's Ice Bucket Challenge GOES WRONG!! by splashing a bucket of gasoline and setting him on fire with a torch. * Ronald unintentionally murdered his unborn egg daughter, Penelope, by breaking her egg in Ronald McDonald on Cheaters (ft. Superwog) * Ronald killed Birdie The Early Bird with a knife by slicing her scalp off in Ronald McDonald on Cheaters (ft. Superwog). Ronald McDonald Assaults Grandpa This video is Ronald's debut. Grandpa tries his first time eating McDonald's. As he ate the burger, he threw it on the ground saying that the food is terrible. Ronald then comes up to the senior to tell him to pick it up, but the grandpa slapped the burger wrap in his face. Being enraged, Ron attacks Grandpa but goes away after the fight. The Grandpa reports to the police that he will challenge Ronald again in a fight. Strangely enough, this video only ACTED by RackaRacka, the publisher of this video is instead TheRoyalStampede. Attacked by the McDonald's Manager! This video is Ronald's second appearance as it is talking about Danny Phillipou and his friends pranking Mcdonald's. The prank involves telling the drive-thru cashier that their food is terrible and getting the manager to come out. The manager was revealed to be Ronald and as he sees the group in the car, he assaults them by hitting their car windows with hamburgers. The group decides to drive away, but Ronald runs up to the car to jump on the windows. However, the friends hit Ronald off the windows. Ronald next is seen far away from the front of the car and the group decides to hit him b driving in front of him. Danny comes out of the car to tell Ronald to go away, but Ron spits in his mouth, stating he will do it again. Scary BANNED McDonalds Ad! This video is Ronald's third appearance and it starts with two boys in a car that look bored, but the narrator says that the next happy meal they get is a free Ronald Mcdonald as Ronald suddenly appears in the car, making the boys happy. The narrator says that they can do various things with their very own clown mascot. Also, he states that Ronald can bathe the kids, showing that Ronald is a pedophile, peeking at the naked boys. The scene shifts off to Ronald playing with the boys at breakfast and lunch. As Ronald is playing with the younger boy, he sees that the older boy is eating Burger King's. He then creeps up to him while being angrily upset, whacking away his burger away. The directors (which are shown to be Danny Phillipou and his friend) thought the action he did was not a part of the script, thus Ronald throwing the fries at them. Ronald then whacks away the dish full of fruit and starts punching the boy in the face and swearing. Danny's friend then holds Ronald down, who is screaming in rage while the boy runs away. Ronald McDonald UFC Fight PROMO This is Ronald's fourth appearance, as well as a sequel to Ronald McDonald Assaults Grandpa. The Grandpa announces that he will have a rematch, which Ronald accepts. Ronald trains with his personal Clown Trainer and Grandpa trains by beating up random people. This fight is set to be real life in Adelaide, February, 15, 2014. At the end of the video, one of the McDonald's employee tells Ronald to stop filming or else he will call the cops. But Ronald says it is "his restaurant". However, he actually called the cops, as Ronald is running away. Ronald McDonald's EXTREME NEKNOMINATE!! This video is Ronald's fifth appearance and the first video to show Ronald's death. This video shows Ronald neknominating way to far (In other words, taking excessive amounts of drugs). This involves Ron chugging several beer cans, smoking weed and cigarettes, drinking alcohol mixed with raw eggs, inhaling cocaine, and even injecting heroin. After taking lots of drugs, Ron's friends tell him to stop and they want to take their turn of neknominating. However, Ronald is mentally unstable and threatens his friends before getting pushed to a TV. Then, Ronald takes one more drink, but after that, Ronald takes his friend's car keys, saying he is going for a drive. Ronald tries to escape using a bike but hit his head on the garage door, falling over. He strangely enough appears on the roof a few seconds later, drinking a Red Bull. He then says "Red Bull gives you Wings, WINGS!!". However, his friends tell him that red bull doesn't actually give him wings, but Ron proceeds to fly. Instead, he dies after falling onto the car window, cracking through it. Ronald McDonald HATES FLAPPY BIRD!!! This video is Ronald's sixth appearance. A boy named Brandon is playing Flappy Bird on his phone. Ronald then appears behind the sofa and asks what is he is playing, as he answers Flappy Bird. Ronald is confused on what it is and tries playing for the first time, but is more confused after he lost. Brandon teaches him how to play and he loses a few times, being calm. After another few times, he starts getting frustrated and grows aggressive. Ronald then keeps playing Flappy Bird, each time he loses he either hits himself, spitting, and smashing the table. He lost so many times and starts getting enraged. He then sees Brandon's pet bird and looks at it darkly, thinking it is Flappy Bird. He then brings out a knife, smashes the phone, and grabs the bird's cage and throws it on the ground. He starts hurting the bird by stepping on it, and using parts of the broken bird cage. He then decapitates the bird's head by eating it and Brandon starts screaming fearfully. In an epilogue, Ronald is seen in Flappy Bird flying through several pipes before actually hitting one and screaming in rage. What happened to the Hamburgler! This video is Ronald's seventh appearance. A family of two boys and one mother eating a happy meal. But, the Hamburglar sneaks up to a boy and steals his happy meal. Ronald sees this and chases after the Hamburglar. When the Hamburglar stops and holds out his hand, Ronald does not stop and instead lunges at the thief, making him fall. Ronald then punches and strangles the Hamburglar, then bashing his skull with a stone until he dies of bleeding. After Ronald has beaten the Hamburglar enough, he took his hat, urinated on the corpse, and spit on it. Ronald then gives the happy meal back to the family, but only for the mother to say that Ronald is fucked up. He then responds by "Yeah up yours too you inbred slut." Ron Takes a Selfie This video is Ronald's eighth appearance as well as Grimace's debut. Danny and his friend order a meal in the drive-thru. Ronald then says he will give them their meal after he takes a selfie. The scene shifts off to a stop-motion montage of photos of Ronald McDonald (The photos show Ronald partially naked, Ronald having sex with Niggles, and finally, Ronald kidnapping a child. The child's parents chase after Ron to get their child back, but fails as Ronald runs off, keeping the boy for himself. McDonalds Superhero FightCategory:CharactersCategory:Villains This video is Ronald's ninth appearance and the first time Ronald is shown as a superhero. Holding a happy meal, a content Danny Phillipou and his friend are walking down a sidewalk near a construction site. Suddenly, The Hamburglar appears and threatens Danny into giving his happy meal to him with a knife. Then, Ronald appears, defending Danny. Ronald and the burglar engage in a fight, involving Ronald using burger powers ( similar to the bending powers in avatar: the last airbender). However, these powers literally have no effect against the thief and Hamburglar grabs Ronald and tackles him into a fence, injuring Ronald painfully. Danny tells Ron to get up as he gets pulled by the hair and is set on a brick pile. The Hamburglar then squeezes Ronald's head with a brick and tells him to give up. Ronald then surrenders as the Hamburglar walks away. But Ronald grabbed a plank and started to hit the thief with it. The Hamburglar claims that Ronald is cheating by using weapons, as Ron agrees and fights him again. Ron got beat again and was sent flying into a dirt pile. Ronald tries to get up but the burglar kicks his face in the dirt. Ron then surrenders again and the Hamburglar helps the clown to get up. However, Ron tricks the burglar and stabs him with a knife. Danny and his friend see the relentless and repetitive stabbing with horror. Danny then calls the police to arrest Ron for manslaughter. Ronald runs away. Ronald McDonald Tastes Burger King This video is Ronald's tenth appearance, as well as Daisy McDonald's debut. At the beginning of the video, Ronald is seen with two friends giving Hungry Jacks (Burger King) the old taste test. As he and his friends are eating, Ron spits out a burger, smashed a dessert, and engaged in a brief food fight. The fight ends when Ron falls down and hurts himself on the leg of a chair. Ron then thought of an idea of telling Hungry Jacks how they thought of their meals. Ronald and his friends do so by driving their way to Hungry Jacks, and smashing a mailbox with a golf club on the way. As they arrive there, Ronald goes to the Drive-Thru Cashier and tells them that their food was terrible. But Ron then sees his sister, Daisy McDonald, ordering from Hungry Jacks. He grows enraged and confronts his sister, causing them to quarrel. Daisy concludes that Hungry Jacks tastes better than McDonald's, making Ronald heartbroken and walk away. Ronald then turns and rushes towards his sister and punches her in the face. Then, they engage into a melee as the drive-thru cashier joins the fight. The fight ends when a random man holds back the cashier and Ron's friends dragging him away. Ronald then screams out in rage at the end of the video. Ronald McDonald Chicken Store Massacre This video is Ronald's eleventh appearance. Danny Phillipou is visiting a Chicken Store, talking about how Ronald is threatening the restaurant with death threats. Ronald then opens the door and starts complaining to the employees to tear the restaurant down. As they refuse, Ronald calls the employees boobies and calls their food shit. A female employee then ticked off Ron, as he starts to assault her by tussling her head. Danny and the male employee pushed Ronald away, making him completely aggressive. As Danny tells Ron he is going to call the police, Ron shoots Danny in the head, killing him. The employees and and the chicken mascot, Cluckety, start to panic and scatter around the restaurant, but Ron fatally shoots one female employee three times. Ronald next beat up the male employee and shot him in the temple. Ronald then grabs another female employee and forces her to tell him where Cluckety The Chicken is hiding, but she does not know, resulting Ronald dipping her face in the deep fryer. Ronald pulls her head out and starts sprinkling spice on it. Ronald then walks up to the last employee, asking her the same question. But, Ronald hears a noise, coming from the pantry. He then finds a frightened Cluckety, shaking in fear. Cluckety then runs out of the pantry as Ronald shoots him. Ronald shoots him again and rips his hood off to hold up in the air. After a while later, a customer comes into the chicken store, with Ronald pretending to be an employee. Ronald tells the customer that the restaurant is closed and that he should go to McDonald's, but he declines and goes away. At the end of the video, Ronald is seen dragging the customer's corpse. Ronald McDonald's Pizza Delivery Car Chase This video is Ronald's twelfth appearance. The Pizza Delivery Guy is looking on his phone to see the delivery destination. Suddenly, Ronald parks his car right next to him, calling him "Space Man" and asking what he is doing. The delivery boy answers Ronald's question, which Ronald then states he is also making a delivery. Ronald then challenges the motorcyclist to see who gets to deliver the meal to the customer first. Ronald makes a head start, but the delivery boy's motorcycle drives past him. Ronald then tries to speed up, but fails to do so. Now, Ronald takes a shortcut to get in front of the motorcyclist. After Ronald used the shortcut, he eventually got in front of him. Ronald then cackles, but he crashes his car on the hill. The delivery boy then tries to get Ronald some help, as Ronald is struggles out of his car. Ronald grabs a traffic pole and slams it into the delivery guy's stomach, making him fall off his motorcycle. Ronald then "gets him help", to get to his car and leaving the helpless man lying on the grass. In the car, there are several beaten and kidnapped men and a gallon of gasoline, which he takes out. Ronald then spills the gasoline on the delivery guy and also singing the tune of Mary had a Little Lamb. Ronald stops pouring the gasoline and lights a cigarette. Ronald says that he has got a delivery to make and flicks his cigarette away. The cigarette lands on the grass, causing a trail of fire leading to the delivery guy that burns him alive. At the end of the video, Ronald is seen with the delivery boy's sunglasses and his motorcycle and says "Boom, baby" before riding off. Awkward Sex Ed with Ronald McDonald This video is Ronald's thirteenth appearance, as well as Niggles' second appearance. A boy named Timmy is going through puberty and the narrator states that Ronald is the best person to teach Timmy about sex education. Ronald talks to Timmy about "the penis", "the vaginie", and "the stink hole". Ronald then calls his assistant, Dinky the Dildo, to help him with Timmy's lesson. Dinky then shrinks down to the size of a regular dildo as Ronald tries to put a condom on him. But as he pulls the condom down, Dinky starts getting a strong sexual urge to rape. Dinky then tries to force Ronald into his mouth and his anus. After many attempts, Ronald throws Dinky away. However, Dinky magically flies to Timmy to rape him as Ronald blocks him from Timmy. Ronald then calls Niggles to help him, but Dinky eventually flew himself into Ronald's mouth, making him ejaculate inside of Ronald. After forcing Ronald to give him a blowjob, he faces Niggles, who is running away from the fear of getting raped. But, he slips on a banana, making him lean on the kitchen counter and exposing his anus. Dinky then grows back to his regular and gigantic size and shoves himself up Niggles' anus. Ronald and Timmy run out of the house, with Dinky flying out of the house with NIggles on top of him. Ronald then bids a sorrowful farewell to NIggles by telling him to not have unprotected sex. Then Ronald says that is the end of the sex lesson. Ronald McDonald hits the GYM! This video is Ronald's fourteenth appearance. Ronald comes out of the curtains with two muscular men, the bald one named Taco, and instructs the viewer to look at the workout Ronald and his crew are going to have. Then, Ronald goes on a montage of numerous events of Ronald excercising, including Ronald taking steroids up his anus. Then, the montage ends when a random person in the gym told Ronald to "fuck off". All the people (including Taco) start doing the same thing and gang up on Ronald. The woman in the gym grabs Ronald's crotch and crushes it, making Ronald fall to the ground. Ronald then retaliates by punching the woman in the face. He then starts fighting the gym people and eventually gets out of the gym. As Ronald got out of the gym, Taco lunges towards Ron and throws him. Ronald, knowing that he had no match against Taco, eats a burger that gives him strength(with the Popeye theme playing). The new and powerful Ronald punches Taco forceful enough to flip him over. Another person attacks Ronald but he easily defeats him with a touch of his fingers. Then, the scene shows Ronald back at the gym when the gym people were ganging up on him(meaning that all the events of Ronald fighting were just his imagination). Ronald tries to punch the woman as he planned in his mind, but is blocked and he is punched instead. The people then start kicking Ronald and leave him there lying painfully on the ground. Burger King’s Ice Bucket Challenge GONE WRONG!! This video is Ronald's fifteenth appearance, as well as Burger King's debut. The video starts with Burger king introducing the audience for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. He found an assistant for the ice bucket challenge who splashed a bucket of gasoline on the Burger King. The assistant takes off his mask, revealing to be Ron in disguise. Ronald then lights a torch on fire and burns the Burger King, also burning himself a little in the process. Ronald then pours water on himself, claiming that he will nominate for Birdie The Early Bird, Grimace, and Professor McGonagall. As he runs out of the studio, Ronald states that he will not donate to ALS, but to Ronald McDonald services with two unknown men chasing after him. Ronald tries to climb over a fence but he was caught by the men chasing after him. Category:Male